Christmas.
christmas. 'is the seventy-second video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Youtube Description I am still sorting through all the footage but wanted to let you know I am alright and with Evan for the time being. Good news is I think I have control of the channel again. I'll share what I have soon. -V Transcript [Vince adjusts the camera and sits down on a couch.]'' '''Vince: Alright. takes in a deep breath, opens up a laptop, and starts typing on it. [[Evan] walks into view and sits next to him. He sighs.] Evan: ...Hey. Vince: Hey. Evan: What you doing? Vince: Just trying to put together some of this footage from the other day. Evan: What happened? shakes his head. Vince: I don't even really know. nods his head. Evan: Are you okay? shakes his head again. Vince: Not good. And it's not even because, y'know, I feel bad or I'm scared. I'm not good because I don't feel anything. It's just -- what am I doing? Why am I doing this? nods. Vince: How 'bout you? How you holding up? closes the laptop and puts it away. Evan: Not too good. grins. Evan: I mean -- starts choking up as he speaks. Evan: ...the things i-it does. But with my hands -- I don't know. I don't know where -- ... I don't know who the monster is, y'know? chuckles uneasily. Evan: Like, is it a monster controlling me or are we both just ... some coagulation of violence. Vince: Well, I mean, at least there's something controlling you, and you know it. I've been doing this by myself. Getting people hurt. shrugs slightly. Vince: Who knows how many people have died. I've been in control of myself this whole time. I've been in control. I'm still pushing forward. I don't think you're a monster. He's using you, but you're not a monster. I feel like I'm becoming a monster. looks at Vince and then around the room. Evan: ...Hey. Vince: Hm. looks around the room again. Evan: This place has got power and -- points off-screen. Evan: So does that work? Vince: Uhh... I think so, yeah. Why? Evan: It's- it's connected to the TV? Vince: Mhm. smiles at Vince. Evan: Wanna play video games? looks down, presumably at the computer. both lean forward and grab what can be assumed video game controllers. Vinny gets up and picks up the camera. Vince: Hey, Evan? Merry Christmas. Evan: Merry Christmas, man. screen goes black and cuts to a very low quality video of Vince holding the camera. The audio goes quieter once Vince speaks. Vince: You have to stop. occur above Vince. He looks up and resumes talking once they're gone. Vince: You have to stop watching. I don't know much, um. shakes his head quickly. Vince: But uh, the missing''der is ''missing''oo, ''missing, missing''ee. ''looks off-screen. Vince: Quietly Okay. Normal. And um, I-I don't know all the missingee missingerds, but I know of at least missing''ark, homissing, and vimissing. Tell them to stop. And for your own sakes, stop watching. ''video cuts away to a QR code falling in and out of screen. We can hear the camera being messed with before the video stops. Notes *The couch and poster behind it (as well as the date), tell us that in this video, Vince and Evan are in Apt 3103. The footage Vince is trying to edit will inevitably show what happened on October 19th, 2014, when the timer ran out and the door to Jeff's/the Blue room opened. *QR codes at the end of the video link to http://canyouseethewords.info/ a mirror of Steph's blog with the page title changed to "Stop Watching". *The EverymanHYBRID twitter also updated around the time the video was posted. The posted link leads to a download for an audio file containing white noise bursts titled "secondsetofears". *The new post on the CYSTW blog contains italic letters spelling out "phonemic restoration", a phenomena that occurs when syllables of words are replaced with white noise, causing hallucinations of the correct syllables. The white noise bursts in secondsetofears have been synced to Vin's message at the end of the video here. *The most common guesses of the restored words were "order", "2, 1, 3", "characters" or "keywords", "dark" or just "ark", "home", and "Vin" or "vim". **If this is correct, Vince speaks: "...But uh, the order is two, one, three. Okay. And um, I-I don't know all the characters/keywords, but I know of at least "dark/ark", "home" and "Vin/vim". Tell them to stop. And for your own sakes, stop watching." **These keywords probably refer to The DRKWND disk. The password to unlock DRKWND was "home213". Considering the disk's name, the other two words were probably "dark" and "wind" (not "ark" or "Vin/vim"). Category:Videos